


Life is Strange: Festive Spirit

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are ready to spend their first Christmas together as a couple; leading to some sweet moments, as well as some funny ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Festive Spirit**

**Chapter 1  
**

S oft snow fell, covering the ground and turning the town of Arcadia Bay white. It was the 19 th of December and many of the residents of town were well and truly getting into the Christmas spirit.  Not even the cold was able to dampen the enthusiasm of these people as they went about their day, all preparing for the seasonable holiday to come.  Within one house, up in her room, the tall, lanky figure of Chloe Price could be seen, moving about the room, passing the window several times.  The sixteen year old blue eyed girl was running a hand through her normally strawberry blonde hair, now dyed completely blue, after her experiment with a simple blue streak had gone well in her eyes.  She was currently on the phone to her girlfriend, Rachel Amber.

“So, Chloe. I’m surprised.” The girl remarked, laughing. “It’s before noon, given the past week I have to ask what’s so important you’d be up and about early enough to tell me.”

“Very funny Rachel.” Chloe replied dryly, then, sensing concern, added. “Before you worry, no, I didn’t have another sleepless night.”

Insomnia was usually a big problem for Chloe, coupled with the nightmares she used to have. The nightmares had finally faded as she and Rachel got closer, but the insomnia remained.

After a brief pause Chloe joked.

“Anyway, I’m not allowed to call my girlfriend up to wish her the best as we get near to the festive season?”

Rachel replied with an obvious smirk, even if Chloe couldn’t see it. “You know you don’t need any excuse to call me Chloe.”

They both laughed softly at that as Chloe finally stopped pacing and sat down on her bed.

“So, anyway, how have things been, really been, since this year’s um...” Chloe began to ask.

“Crazy summer?” Rachel supplied. “It’s been kinda...hard, but we’re getting around it, things are happy again.”

Chloe smiled. “Good, that’s good.”

“Yeah, oh, by the way, speaking of Christmas...” Rachel began.

Chloe paused for a moment, unsure what to expect.

“I was hoping, would you come over for Christmas?”

That made Chloe pause. “Um, well...you want me to...”

Rachel then added. “Joyce and David are welcome too; it’d just be nice to have you guys over...Especially if it gives the two of us a chance to share a day like Christmas together.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at that.

She had to admit she was surprised; of all the things she expected, spending Christmas with the Ambers was not one of them. But, perhaps it was the Christmas spirit but her step-father David Madsen but been a bit more tolerable, so maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“Sound great.” Chloe said at last. “I’m in, gladly.”

Rachel’s joy was obvious. “ Oh great, I can’t wait, trust me Chloe, this’ll be fun.”

Chloe had no doubt it would be; she grinned and soon she and Rachel began talking again, already planning out and discussing things further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Festive Spirit**

**Chapter 2  
**

Chloe woke up on the 20th of December, stretching and yawning, she smiled lightly, amazed that she had managed to get some good sleep for once. Leaving her room she pondered for a moment and decided now was as good a time as any. Heading downstairs she made her way through to the kitchen, sure enough she saw her mother making breakfast. David was sitting at the dining table, reading a newspaper.

‘ _Well, now is as good a time as any I suppose.’_ She told herself.

It was at that moment, Joyce looked up and smiled. “Chloe, good morning.”  
  
She nodded and replied. “Morning mom...um, say, I was wondering, could I talk to you and David for a minute?”

“Oh, of course.” Joyce replied at once.

Looking up, David put the paper down and soon they were all at the dining table.

“So, Chloe, what did you want to say?” David queried.

Chloe then explained. “So, um...I was talking to Rachel last night and we had an idea. We were thinking, unless you have other plans, maybe, if Rachel convinces her parents to agree, we could have Christmas at the Ambers?”  
  
Joyce immediately brightened at the suggestion. “Oh, that sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah, that...could be interesting.” David replied, a small smile appearing on his face. “If it’s alright with them, then sure, why not.”  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded, glad to have got that out of the way quickly.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, finishing her breakfast, Rachel Amber, a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, a slim build with pleasing curves, smiled lightly as she thought to herself.

‘ _Well, I should talk to mom and dad now, this should work out well...’_

She looked around at her parents, James Amber, her father, the DA and her step-mother, Rose.

Taking her chance, she spoke up. “Say, mom, dad, I was wondering if I could ask you something.”  
  
“Of course dear.” Rose replied at once with a warm smile.

James looked up from his plate, eyebrows raised slightly, but also smiling. “What is it?”  
  
“Well, I was just thinking for Christmas.” She explained. “I was talking to Chloe about it yesterday. I was hoping we could have her and her family around for Christmas, for dinner and such. I’ve already asked Chloe to check with her family so…?”  
  
Rose smiled widely. “That sounds lovely, I’m sure if Chloe’s family are agreeable it should be fine.”

They both looked over to James, who smiled casually.

“I agree; that sounds most enjoyable; it would be nice to not only have Chloe but her mother and step-father around too.” He replied.

Rachel grinned in agreement; happy that at least the first and most basic part of the plan was already in place. She was glad to see that this Christmas was shaping up already to be a rather nice Christmas overall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Festive Spirit**

**Chapter 3  
**

Chloe smiled to herself as she knocked on the door of the Amber’s house. She shifted a little as she waited, trying to stay warm. It was the 21st of December and Chloe had made her way through the snow to the Amber’s house, coming around to see Rachel. Before long Rose answered the door and smiled.

“Chloe, hello there, how are you?” She greeted the girl as she stepped back.

Entering the house, relieved at the warmth, Chloe grinned. “I’m fine, Mrs. Amber, thanks.”

As she said this she looked around, taking note of the various boxes of Christmas decorations, she noted that, of all the Christmas decorations, only the tree was up and seemed finished, or at least, near enough finished.

Seeing Chloe’s gaze Rose explained. “We’re a bit behind this year, normally we have everything all ready. I don’t know what’s got into us this year.”  
  
At this moment James emerged from upstairs, carrying another box, Rachel just behind him with yet another.

“Oh, Chloe, you’re here.” Rachel remarked at once, eyes dancing the moment she saw her girlfriend.

Chloe grinned and nodded, looking at the decorations, before an idea came to her.

“Want a hand, I’d be happy to help out.” She offered.

The Ambers all smiled at that and gladly accepted her offer.

So it was Chloe found herself helping to decorate the Amber house for Christmas, it was definitely more festive than hers was, yet still without being over the top. Rachel was clearly enjoying herself and for Chloe, that was always a lovely sight.

“So...” Rachel began with a teasing edge to her voice. “Four days to Christmas and you’ve come around to help us decorate...this some sort of early Christmas gift?”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed. “I don’t know, maybe...”

“How thoughtful.”  
  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh again. “Hey now, this is our first Christmas together, you don’t honestly believe I’d be so crass as to not get you a _real_ gift?”

“Of course I wouldn’t believe that Chloe.” Rachel replied with a smirk. “Just as I know you don’t believe that about me either.”  
  
They both laughed again and resumed their work, as they did so however, they began to think, their minds racing rapidly.

‘ _Shit...’_ Chloe thought. _‘I still haven’t actually got a gift for Rachel...not for lack of trying mind, every chance I get I go out looking but...urgh, I just can’t find anything I’m sure she’d like. I’m gonna have to really kick it into high gear if I’m to find one in time.’_

Meanwhile Rachel was having her own thoughts. _‘I still don’t know what to get Chloe; all those days spent looking, trying to find something and I’ve nothing to show for it...urgh, there must something.’_

They kept those worries to themselves however. But both planned carefully, determined to try and find the perfect gift for each other, within the next day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Festive Spirit**

**Chapter 4  
**

It was the 22nd of December and Arcadia Bay looked like a scene from a Christmas card yet for probably the first time in her life, Rachel Amber did not appreciate the aesthetic beauty of her surroundings, for her mind was on something else entirely.

‘ _C’mon Rachel, think, there has to be something here that Chloe would like...’_ She told herself.

S he was searching for the perfect Christmas present for Chloe, yet she was unable to find anything she was sure would be suitable.  She had already searched through a number of the small shops available in Arcadia Bay, but found nothing.

She sighed.  _‘Well, not strictly true, I found a few things that would make nice Christmas gifts, but not gifts that would be perfect for Chloe. She’s not that type of person.’_

She narrowed her eyes and stopped for a moment, leaning against the nearby wall, looking around the snow covered town, thinking to herself. She knew Chloe wasn’t the traditional Christmas type. Maybe she had been, once, but not anymore. As such she had to consider what it was that her punk girlfriend would truly appreciate. As well as wonder exactly where she could find such a thing.

‘ _Has to be something...that just fits.’_ She thought to herself. _‘Something that I’d look at and just think...that’s Chloe. But what could…?’_

Her thought trailed off as she turned to look at the shop next to her. She stopped, eyes wide. It was a shop that sold clothes and accessories, but not your typical ones, this place would be a paradise for Chloe, Rachel wondered if she just might find something in there. Slipping inside she looked around again, smiling as she took in the various clothing and accessories she could see. It was then she finally saw it and grinned widely, it was perfect. She had finally found the perfect gift for Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Festive Spirit**

**Chapter 5  
**

Chloe Price let out a grunt of exasperation, she trudged through the snow, silently cursing to herself.

‘ _23rd of December, two days till Christmas and I_ still _haven’t been able to find a proper gift for Rachel...’_ She fretted.

She had just been out in the town, searching for a gift and finding nothing. She was now returning home. Shaking her head as she entered, she kicked the snow off her boots before stepping inside and removing them. As she removed her jacket, hat, scarf and gloves, she bit her lip, hearing the Christmas music from the radio. She peeked in the kitchen and sure enough, her mother and David were there, talking quietly while what was tonight’s dinner no doubt, cooked away.

She sighed quietly.  _‘Don’t wanna interrupt them, better just get upstairs.’_

Moving as quietly as she could so as not to disturb her mother and David, she made her way upstairs until she entered her bedroom. Once there she made her way to her desk and sat down, propping her head up with her hands, elbows resting on the desk, she let out another frustrated sigh.

‘ _I can’t believe this is so hard, I just, I tried to think what Rachel would like. But even as I did that, I didn’t see anything.’_ She continued to think in dismay. _‘Rachel would say it’s the thought that counts, but that doesn’t really...’_

She let out another frustrated groan and went to push the objects directly underneath her off the desk. But then she paused; looking down at them again. They were all sketches, drawings and such she had done recently. Looking at them, Chloe slowly ran her hand over her tattoo, she then picked up the image she had sketched, that matched her tattoo.

Chloe bit her lip. _‘I just, I wanted to come up with my own tattoo design, it worked perfectly and...’_

She paused for a moment, thinking. An idea suddenly came to her and she moved the sketches and such aside, leaving a clear space on the desk. She now had a strong idea for what gift to give Rachel for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Festive Spirit**

**Chapter 6  
**

Lying on her stomach on her bed, checking her phone, Rachel smiled. While the snow no longer fell, it still lay heavily on the ground.

She grinned as she did so. _‘_ _24_ _th_ _of December._ _Christmas Eve, it’s almost time. I can’t believe I managed to finally get a gift for Chloe...I also should’ve figured it out sooner.’_

It wasn’t until she had entered the store to buy her gift for Chloe that Rachel realized she had seen the store before. She and Chloe had passed it a few times and Chloe had been looking at that store, at one item in particular, which made choosing the gift very easy once she realized. Still smiling she rolled her eyes and got up from her bed when she heard the knock at the window.

“Get in here, Chloe.” She said; shaking her head as she opened the window.

Chloe laughed as she clambered in through the window. “Thought I’d come by and surprise you.”  
  
Rachel quirked an eyebrow as Chloe quickly removed her jacket, boots, scarf, boots, gloves and beanie.

She then queried. “You didn’t...I don’t know, come through the front door?”  
  
“More dramatic; besides, this is supposed to be a secret hangout, you know if either of our families know we’re around together they’ll rope us into helping more for Christmas.” Chloe explained. “I don’t mind that, normally. But, I...I just want us to have some time together, alone.”  
  
Rachel couldn’t help but smile at that; but she nodded in agreement with Chloe.

As they both sat down on the bed, Rachel smirked.

“You know, nice as it is, you coming over to talk...I’m not in the mood to talk.” She said. “I have something else in mind.”  
  
Her eyes danced and when Chloe saw it, she grinned. “Oh, I’m game of that.”  
  
With that they wasted no time and soon their lips met. Their make out session soon became heated, with Chloe’s sweater and T-shirt coming off leaving her naked from the waist up apart from her bra. Just as things became even more heated, Chloe’s hands slipping under Rachel’s T-shirt, they heard Rose’s voice.

“Rachel!”  
  
They parted, eyes wide as they then heard Rose coming upstairs.

“Shit...” Rachel whispered.

Chloe leapt up and they soon began a frenzy of activity, trying to gather Chloe’s discarded clothing. Rachel then got an idea.

“Chloe quick.” She said, opening her closet.

Chloe stopped. “You’re fucking kidding.”  
  
“Get in.” Rachel hissed.

Chloe grumbled but did so and Rachel shut the door, getting back to her bed just in time as Rose entered the room. Within the closet, Chloe grimaced, trying hard to remain still and not make a noise while Rose and Rachel talked. No easy task considering how cramped the closet was, but she somehow managed it.

It was some relief when, some time later, the closet door opened and Rachel grinned at her.

“Coast is clear.”

Exiting Chloe shook her head. “I think next time, I’d rather get caught.”  
  
Rachel just laughed shaking her head and then, both of them grinning, they kissed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Festive Spirit**

**Chapter 7  
**

Chloe grinned as she followed her mother and David up the driveway to the Amber’s front door. Rachel’s gift was clutched in her hands, it was something Chloe had made herself, it wasn’t a typical gift either, but she still hoped Rachel would like it.

As her mother knocked on the door, Chloe mused. _‘Rachel hinted she’d found something perfect for me too...I wonder...what could it be?’_

Just the thought of it, the anticipation, made Chloe all the more excited. It was the 25th of December after all, the one day where even she found it impossible to complain about anything.

‘ _Even David’s presence is tolerable, who would’ve guessed he knew how to relax.’_ She reflect with a wry smirk.

The door was answered at that moment by Rose who grinned widely.

“Ah, Joyce, David, Chloe, hello, come in, welcome.” She greeted them enthusiastically. “Merry Christmas.”

They all smiled as they entered, returning her greeting warmly. Rachel was seated on the recline and stood up to greet them too, at the same time as James came downstairs.  The joyous mood was infectious and everybody present enjoyed their time together, talking, sharing gifts and having lunch together. Chloe sent Rachel a quick look and Rachel nodded in response, they would wait until after lunch to share their gifts with each other. They also had another plan, one for tonight.

So it was, after lunch, that Chloe found herself in Rachel’s room. Rachel was seated, cross-legged, on her bed, grinning at her, a small package in her hands. Chloe was clutching her own gift for Rachel too as she returned Rachel’s grin.

“So, gift swap?” Chloe queried.

Rachel laughed but nodded and they gave each other their gifts.  
  
“Go on now.” Rachel insisted. “I wanna see your face when you see it.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but opened her gift and gasped at what she saw.

“No way, Rach…?” She whispered.

Rachel smiled lightly. “I remember you admiring it every time we passed the shop, so, I figured why not.”

Chloe grinned as she lifted up the black cord necklace, from which hung three bullets.

“You seriously went and bought this, for me...” Chloe choked out.

Rachel nodded. “Yeah, of course I did.”

Grinning Chloe immediately hugged Rachel before putting the necklace on.  
  
“Thanks, it’s, it’s awesome.”

Rachel laughed and then turned her attention to her gift; she opened it and found a portrait sized box inside the wrapping. She quirked an eyebrow at Chloe who nodded, seemingly nervous. Opening the box Rachel gasped as she then took out the contents. It was a drawing Chloe had done herself, of an intricate dragon design.

“Wow, Chloe, you...you drew this?” Rachel gasped.

She nodded. “Yeah, I, well...”

“It’s amazing...I better get this framed.” Rachel replied with a devious grin. “Better still...I think I’ve found my tattoo design.”

As she said that, Chloe saw her gaze drifting to Chloe’s right arm, towards Chloe’s own tattoo and she grinned; she knew with certainty now, Rachel adored the gift, just as Chloe adored hers.

It was late at night and for once, without the need to sneak around as their families knew about things before hand, Chloe and Rachel lay in bed together. They simply held each other in the dark; enjoying the peaceful silence as they found happiness in each others arms. Rachel nestled her head against Chloe’s shoulder and Chloe tucked Rachel’s head under her chin and, at peace together they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, having spent what they felt was the most wondrous Christmas together.


End file.
